Mikey's Transformation
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: Mikey was captured by Bishop and did something to Mikey. Now Mikey is going through with some changes. Invovles turtlecest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Changed

Mikey's P.O.V.

I woke up strapped to a table with my throat hurting like shell. I looked around the room panic rising in my chest. I hear doors opening right behind me and a man in a lab coat walks in front of me. The scientist turned to look at me and discovered that it was Baxter Stockman. He looked at me with a smile.

"Hello Michelangelo. How are you feeling?" he asked. I tried to answer back but all that came out was a croak. "Oh that's right; you are probably experiencing some pain. You did cause us some trouble so at the moment you won't be able to talk for at least two months." Stockman said. I look of horror flashed across my face as I realized that I would never talk while I am here. No more telling jokes, no more teasing Raph and no more pranks at least for two months.

"Now, it is time to start the next phase of the project." Stockman said with a grin. Stockman turned around and grabbed something from a table. He turned back to me with a needle and a vial of something and injected me with it. Suddenly I was blinded with pain and eventually passed out from it. When I woke up I was in a cell that resembled that of a jail cell. I gingerly got up and went to the mirror. I noticed that I was still a turtle but when I got to the mirror I froze with shock.

Instead of the bald green head that I usually have I now have long blonde hair that was wavy and I was no longer a male. I had turned female, I even have boobs. I was freaking out at this point and I thought of one way to get ahold of my big bros and Sensei. So I began to meditate hoping that someone was as well.

'Master Splinter, Leo, anybody please answer me!' I called out mentally. 'My son, are you okay.' Sensei asked as his mind touched mine. 'No Sensei. Stockman did something to me.' I said. 'What did he do my son?' Splinter asked. 'He took my voice Sensei. As well as did something to me Sensei.' I said. 'What did he do my son?' he asked again. 'You no longer have four sons but three and a daughter.' I said sadly. 'What do you mean Michelangelo?' Splinter asked. 'He turned me into a female turtle.' I told my father.

I suddenly felt ashamed of myself and then I felt Master Splinter give me hope. 'Do not worry my daughter. We will come for you.' Sensei said to me. Master Splinter went waves of love my way as I came out of my meditation. I went over to the bed and sat down and drew my legs up to my chest. Shortly after that Stockman came back with some guards and took me back to an exam room.

"Now Michelangelo the last time we had captured you we collected some samples from your friend Casey Jones. Well some sperm samples because you are now able to have children." Stockman said. I was strapped back down to the table again and they prepared for something I thought would never happen to us. When they strapped me down they had spread my legs far enough and my heart started pounding in my chest and I began to hyperventilate. Stockman walked up to me again and took another wicked looking needle. I began to cry silently as I felt something thick penetrate me. It ended quickly enough and I was brought back to my cell.

I began to cry again and I brought my knees to my chest and cried into my knees. I soon fell asleep on the bed and had a fitful night. It was like that for the next couple of weeks. The week after Stockman had shot me full of Casey's sperm he put me back in the exam room and began running some tests on me. When the tests were done he turned back to me with a smile.

"Congratulations Michelangelo, the experiment was successful." Stockman said. My jaw suddenly dropped, I was carrying Casey's child! What would my brothers do? Tears came to my eyes, what would I do, I am only 16, way too young to be a mother. I was taken back to my cell and I immediately put my hand on my stomach wondering what I am going to do with a kid. I am the youngest of my family, the baby myself, what am I going to do? So I decided to go into meditation again to seek out Master Splinter or Leo, whoever I can get ahold of.

'Master Splinter, Leo anybody there? Please I'm scared.' I called out mentally. 'Mikey?' Leo asked. 'Leo, oh bro I am so glad to hear your voice well sort of.' I said. 'What's wrong Mikey?' he asked. 'Has Master Splinter told you everything?' I asked. 'Yeah Mikey, I am so sorry we are getting close I promise. Now tell me what's wrong?' Leo asked. 'Last week Stockman did an experiment on me Leo.' I said. 'What did he do to you Mikey?' he asked. 'He made me pregnant Leo. Apparently he had captured Casey and took some sperm from him. Stockman used Casey's sperm and used it on me. I'm scared Leo.' I told him. 'Don't you worry Mikey, we will get you out of there. What are they holding you in?' he asked. 'Well it looks like a regular jail cell Leo. Except that they go and experiment on me.' I said. 'We will be there soon okay Mikey just be strong and be careful.' Leo said. 'I will, I miss you guys.' I said. I sounded like I was going to cry. 'We miss you too Mike. We are coming.' Leo says leaving me again.

I got out of the meditation and I sat there thinking of the baby inside of me. I twirled around a lock of blonde wavy hair and I just sat there thinking. That has become my routine over the next few weeks. I was in that cell for another week and I had already started feeling nauseous. Every time I was giving a meal I couldn't eat certain parts of it because of the morning sickness. It was at the end of my first month of my pregnancy and I was at the toilet once again when I heard the alarms going off. I was still at the toilet when I heard my brothers' voices.

"Damn Mikey you weren't kidding huh." Raph said. Don was instantly by my side rubbing circles around my shell as well as moved my hair from my face. "I've missed you guys." I said my voice barely audible. "We've missed you too Mikey. Now let's get you out of here." Leo said. Donnie helped me up and we got out of there.

Leo's P.O.V.

Mikey was fast asleep by the time we got to the lair. I gingerly picked him up; well her hair was a little bit ticklish on my shoulder. We laid her down on the infirmary bed and Don started doing some tests on her. Mikey started waking up and the smell of the chemicals got to her or the unborn child she was carrying because she threw up in the nearest trashcan.

"Mikey, it's alright. I got some water for you." I said. Mikey gratefully took it and swallowed it down. "So Donnie, can you possibly tell me how long I have till I don't throw up every little thing I eat?" Mikey asked still in a very hoarse voice. "Well I would guess that it would be another couple months before we can even get a look at the baby anyway. If you want we can do a test to see who the father is." Don said. "I know who the father is Donnie." I said. "Who is it Leo? Whose sperm did Stockman use? Don asked. "Casey's." Mikey croaked out. "So the child is half human?" Raph asked who seemed really shocked at all of this. "We have to tell him Raph. It wouldn't be right for Casey not to know. This is his child as much as it is mine." Mikey croaked out again but his voice sounded stronger.

Master Splinter had come in shortly after that and came to sit next to Michelangelo. "Are you feeling alright Michelangelo?" Sensei asked. "I am doing fine, I am kinda scared though. I am just too young, but I don't want to kill it though." she said. I went and sat next to Mikey and just hugged her and to my surprise she clung to me. "We do have something to discuss though my children." Splinter said. "What is it Sensei?" I asked. "I know this will be rough on you Michelangelo but Donatello is this change permanent?" Sensei asked. "I don't know; I don't want to hurt the baby with those kinds of tests though Master." Donnie said. "I understand my son. So is the child healthy?" Splinter said. "It is Sensei from what I can tell and Mikey is at a healthy weight for being two months pregnant." Don said. "Kind of surprising since I can't keep anything down." Mikey said. "That's just normal Mikey every woman gets morning sickness during the first four months." Don said.

"Great." Mikey moaned. "Raphael, why don't you go and call Mr. Jones and Miss O'Neil and have them come down. We need to tell them that Michelangelo is carrying Mr. Jones' child." Sensei said. "Good idea. We can't hide secrets from them." I said. Raph nodded and walked out to go and call April and Casey. "What am I going to do guys? I hate this, this hair is annoying and ever since Stockman confirmed that I am pregnant I am just too emotional. I don't think I am ready." Mikey said tears streaming down her face again. "Michelangelo, we are a family we will help you through every single step of the way." I said firmly.

Michelangelo looked up at me, his bright blue eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry, I don't know what has come over me Leo." she said. "Mikey, mood swings are another symptom of pregnancy." Don said. Raph came back in and sat on the other side of Mikey. Before Mikey had disappeared we had started having relationships with each other. I am with Don and Raph is with Mikey. Raph now was holding Mikey to him and rubbing soothing circles on her shell. So Master Splinter had decided to let them have some alone time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikey's P.O.V.

Raph was holding me when the others left the room, I felt him press a kiss on my head. "Raph, do you still love me?" I asked. My voice changed so much, it now sounded like a girls. "Of course Mikey. I will always love you. Whether or not Don is able to change you back I will always love you. Now, we can just have some fun with this." Raph said. "How did I know that you were going to say that?" I asked. "Cause you know how I can be." he said. I smiled as I leaned into him again. Raph lifts up my face and gave me a passionate kiss. Suddenly I felt myself wanting a whole lot more.

"Raphie, please." I moaned into the kiss. "Horny already? I like it." Raph said. But we were interrupted by Donnie. "Oh Mikey, just so you know you will become a whole lot more sensitive. It is another side effect of being pregnant. Oh and Casey and April are here." Don said. "We can still fool around right Don?" Raph asked. "Well yeah I guess. Just be careful." Don said. Don walked out and looked back at Raph with a scared look on my face.

"Mike, if you want why don't you hide behind me so we can brace them together." Raph said. "Alright." I agreed as we walked out of the infirmary. We walked into the living room where I heard April and Casey talking to Don, Leo and Splinter. I suddenly felt extremely nervous.

"Yo Raph, where's Mikey; Leo and Donnie said that you found him so where is he?" Casey asked. "Yeah, they did say that Stockman did something to him. So what did he do?" April asked. "Why don't you see for yourself?" Raph said stepping away from in front of me. April's and Casey's jaws dropped when they saw me.

"Hey guys." I said shyly waving at them. "Holy shit, Mikey is that really you?" Casey asked staring at me up and down. "Yeah. Not only that but Stockman did something else as well." Raph said. "What else did he do?" April asked. "Well Casey do you remember when Bishop had captured you?" Don asked. "Yeah, something I don't want to ever remember it." Casey said. "Well when he had you he took a sperm sample." Leo said. "What is all this about?" Casey asked. "Well when I was with Stockman he injected me with your sperm Casey. I'm pregnant." I said. Casey passed out on the floor and April came over and gave me a hug.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked. "Not at all Mikey. I am happy really. Sure Casey is my boyfriend and everything but it wasn't his fault that you are pregnant with his kid. I can help you out through everything." April said. April started laughing a little bit as she started playing with my hair. "What's so funny April?" I asked. "I've always pictured you with blonde hair. I've actually pictured all of you guys with hair." April said. "Really?" I asked. "Yep, now I brought a pizza for you guys." April said. I smelled the pizza and I ran to the bathroom again.

Raph came in behind me and pulled my hair out of the way. "I guess the kid doesn't like pizza." Raph said. All I could do was nod as I threw up again. "I'm sorry Mikey." April said coming up and rubbing circles on my shell. "Here Mikey, this should help with the nausea." Leo said. I gratefully accepted the cup and drank it down fast. "When was the last time you ate?" Raph asked helping stand. "What time is it?" I asked. "Almost 8 at night." Leo answered. "Then it was right before you guys rescued me." I said.

"Okay, we have some chicken noodle in the kitchen, why don't you try some of that." Don suggested. "I will. Is Casey still out?" I asked. Don looked behind him to see Casey sitting up and looking around. "Yep, just getting up." Don said. I smiled as we walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Sensei started serving up the pizza but the smell got to me so I tried to breathe through my mouth. Instead of going to the table with the awaiting pizza I grabbed a can of soup to heat up.

Casey came in and just stared at me and suddenly felt self-conscious. "Please tell me that I am dreaming." Casey begged. "Nope sorry Case man." Raph said as he came up beside me. "So what's next?" Casey asked. "We take this one step at a time. You are our friend so just be there. I want you to be happy too Casey so you don't have to help me raise the baby you can be the happy uncle that spoils the baby." I said. Raph wrapped his arm around my waist and made me turn to face him. "Are you sure Mikey?" Raph asked slightly worried. "Yeah, I can only picture me and you raising a kid." I said with a smile. I turned back to the stove and poured my soup in a bowl and went to sit at the table.

"I can only see one problem with your plan Mikey. What are you going to tell the kid when she/he realizes that she/he is different than you and Raph?" Don asked. I looked at Raph then at Master Splinter I looked down into my bowl then back up. "We will tell he/she the truth." I whispered. "That would be for the best." Don said.

Pretty soon dinner was done and April and Casey left and I was exhausted. Before I was captured Raph had moved in with me so we both went to bed. Raph crawled in next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Mikey, you don't know how much I missed you." Raph whispered in my ear. "I missed you every single day. I've missed your touch, your kiss everything about you." I whispered back to him. He leaned over me and kissed with so much more than what we did back in the infirmary.

Raph moved away from my lips and down my throat. "God Raphie, I want you so bad." I moaned back at him. "I could get used to this pregnancy thing Mikey." Raph said in between kissing and licking my neck. "Shut up and keep going." I moaned. "Yes ma'am." Raph said. Raph's hand caressed one of my breasts through the plastron. It felt so good even if they are protected by my shell. His hand moved down my plastron and started rubbing my inner thighs just below my sweet spot. I bucked up into his lower plastron that was inches above mine. I felt Raph's penis slide free and Raph looked down at me. "Are you sure about this?" Raph asked. I nodded as he plunged into me. "This isn't going to hurt the baby will it?" he asked. "Nope, just keeping going." I ordered. I wrapped my legs around Raph's waist as he rode me until he came inside of me. I had came several times before Raph dropped down to the side of me.

"I missed you so much Mikey." Raph said sleepily. "I missed you too. I love you Raphie." I whispered as I laid my head on his chest. Raph wrapped his arm around me and we fell asleep like that. One thing is for sure, I am so happy to be home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mikey's P.O.V.

2 months later

I was now 4 months pregnant and was more than slightly showing now and now I had stopped with the morning sickness. Now I am in the second part of my pregnancy where I am craving different things. I walked into the kitchen because I was craving something I rarely eat, vegetables. I mixed them in a bowl and grabbed ranch dressing to dip them in. Raph and Don came in shortly after and stopped and stared at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked picking up a broccoli. "You are eating vegetables, you never eat vegetables." Raph said. "What I was craving them." I said stubbornly. "Oh great, the cravings have started." Don said as he came to sit down next to me. "I can't help it. The baby likes it." I said as Leo and Splinter came in. They stopped and stared at me as well. "Leo, Sensei Mikey has started the craving part of her pregnancy. Mikey after breakfast Leatherhead had helped me gather some supplies. I have an ultrasound machine now we can see how the baby is doing." Don said. I nodded as I munched away on a carrot. Raph got done at the same time I got done so I pulled him along with me.

"Okay Mikey, I want you to lay down here. This is going to be cold." Don said. "Donnie, isn't Mike supposed to be smaller than this?" Raph asked. I was worried about it too. "Well yes, but this could mean that Mike is carrying more than one child." Don said. "What!" I asked. "There is a chance. Can you us tell exactly what Stockman used to inject the semen with?" Don asked. "Well, it was…" I paused to take a deep breath as I felt Raph take my hand. "You can do this Mikey." Raph said pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Stockman had strapped me to a table and made sure that my legs were spread wide apart. Then he took huge syringe type thing and had it pushed really far into me that it hurt. I was sore for days after it." I said with a shaky breath. "Then it is possible that there could be more than one baby in there." Donnie said as he grabbed some jell and a wand type thing. "How can that thing get through the shell Donnie?" I asked. "I beefed it up so that it could. Now like I said before this will be cold." Don said.

I jerked when the jell touched my skin and shell. Donnie started rubbing the jell around and we turned to the screen. "Well Mike it turns out that you have twins after all." Donnie said. "Great," I moaned just as Don turned on the sound and we could hear the heart beats. "Why are they beating fast? Is that normal?" I asked slightly in a panic. "It's perfectly normal Mikey. Do you want me to get Leo and Sensei so they can see this as well?" Don asked. I nodded as I turned my head back to the screen where I could see the two little babies growing inside of me.

"We are going to have our hands full." Raph said. "And we are going to have to get you condoms or something." I said with a smile. Raph laughed and gave me a quick kiss before Leo and Master Splinter came in behind Don. "There isn't anything wrong with the baby is there Don?" Leo asked concerned. "Nope but you might have to get used to saying babies. Mikey is having twins." Don said. "Really?" Leo asked. "Yep." Don said.

"Can you tell what they are yet?" I asked. "It would seem like they are taking after the turtle side of their genes. If you look here they are forming their shells although they are soft. You can also see that their toes and fingers are forming as well. It would seem that they are taking after Casey there it would seem that they are going to have five toes but three fingers." Don said. "When do I start to feel them move?" I asked. "I would say in another month or so." Don said. Don went and pressed a button to print out a picture of the sonogram. Raph then helped me to clean the jell off my stomach and was helped off the bed.

"So can I get you anything Mike?" Raph asked. I looked at him with a smile before voicing what I wanted. "Some peanut butter ice cream with ketchup, chocolate sauce and pickles." I said to Raph. Everyone looked at me with pure horror and coughed back a gag. "Are you sure Mikey?" Raph asked kinda unsure whether or not to go and get it for me. "Absolutely." I said with a smile before sighing in content and placing a hand on my baby bump. "You better get it for her; this stage also means that she will get particularly moody." Don said to Raph with a smile. Raph grumbled before going into the kitchen.

Just as Raph walked into the kitchen April and Casey came in through the elevator. "Hey guys, Mikey how are you doing?" April asked walking over to give me a hug. "I'm doing great. I had the first ultrasound today." I said with a smile. "Really that's great. How is the baby doing?" she asked. "Babies, April. I am having twins." I said with a smile. I looked over at Casey who fainted again. "I think that's become a regular occurrence for him." I said to April. "Yeah I think so too." April said right before Raph came out of the kitchen with a bowl of the weird concoction.

"Here Mikey. Take your strange craving and eat it before I become sick from the smell." Raph said with a smirk. I took the bowl and spoon and began eating it. "Aww, the cravings. So what is she craving so far?" April asked. "Well this morning she was eating vegetables with ranch and now its peanut butter ice cream with ketchup, chocolate sauce and pickles." Raph said. "Now that's disgusting. But then again it is Mikey we are talking about and he was always an oddball." April said. "Hey!" I complained loudly. April smiled as she went to go and wake up Casey.

"So April not that I'm not happy that you guys are here but why are you here?" Don asked. I looked at them finishing off my ice cream. "Well I was hoping that Mikey and I could go back to my house and hang out with me and Angel for a while." April said. "Yeah, does Angel know of the change yet?" I asked. "Well no not yet. So this going to be a surprise for her." April said with a smile. "I would love to. Maybe you guys could give me tips about what to do with my hair too." I said in a valley girl voice. "Okay you do that to well." Raph said stepping back from me. April and I laughed before I grabbed my street clothes. I stopped before I got to the stairs. "I won't be able to wear the street clothes April." I said with a frown. "No worries. I brought a trench coat for you to wear." she said. She pulled it out of the bag and gave it to me. I shrugged it on and it fit perfectly. I turned to Master Splinter to give me the permission to leave with April. "You may go my daughter just be careful not to strain yourself." Sensei said. "Don't worry Sensei, I won't get caught, I will be with April." I said giving my father a hug. I gave Raph a quick kiss before I left with April. Casey stayed behind while April and I headed up to the surface.

Raph's P.O.V.

"Is she really having twins?" Casey asked as Mikey and April were gone. "Yep, we are going to be busy once they are born." I said. "Have you figured out the genders?" Casey asked. "Not yet, it would seem that they are more turtle than human Case." I said with a smile. "You are really getting into this whole father thing aren't ya bud." Casey asked. "You know, Mikey meant it when she said that you can be the uncle instead of the father Case." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "I know but I just can't shake the feeling that those kids will change my life." Casey said. "I know Case, but you need to get it through your thick head that even though you won't be the one to raise them you will be in their lives Casey." I said. "You sure about this Raph. I just can't help but feel responsible for them. If I wasn't captured then Mike would be almost 5 month's pregnant." he said.

"Casey, I don't think that it would have mattered. Stockman would have used someone else's sperm. I'm just grateful that it's yours instead some random strangers." I said. "Really Raph, you don't care that your mate is carrying my child?" Casey asked. "Dude, I don't really care. This actually gives us a chance to build the family. Who knows maybe in a few years after the twins are born Mikey and I will have another kid. Now let's stop with this mushy stuff and go for a ride." I said. "Alright baldy let's get out of here." Casey said. "Bonehead." I said as we left the lair after the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mikey's P.O.V.

"So why did you want me with you April?" I asked absently. "Well I know that being a girl is all new for you so I figured a day out with the girls will be a good way to begin life as a woman." she said. "That is a great idea, I have a feeling that I am stuck being a girl though." I said. "It's not too bad; it is actually a miracle that this happened. You can actually have kids and expand the family so that it won't be small." April said. I smiled and placed my hand over my expanding belly. "It is, isn't? You don't find it freaky that these kids are Casey's though?" I asked. "I'm not going to lie to you Mikey, it is but at least it is not some stranger's kid that you are carrying." April said. "That's true. Man Angel is going to freak." I said with a smile. "Same old Mikey. You know I think that since you are a girl now that you should change your name." she said. "Well, last week I was looking names up and I did find one that would still allow me to keep my nickname." I said. "So what name is it?" April asked. "Michela." I said shyly.

"Italian, I like it. So have you decided names yet?" April asked. "Not yet. I am not even sure if I am having two girls or two boys or a girl and a boy." I said as April pulled into her alley behind her store. "So what exactly are we going to be doing April?" I asked as we climbed out of her van. "It's a surprise. Angel is waiting upstairs." April said. I smiled as we climbed up the stairs and I took it slower than usual cause of the weight I've put on. We walked into her apartment and Angel was sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking a soda.

"Hey April, where's Mikey?" Angel asked. "I'm right here Angel." I said with a smile. "Dude, you're a chick. How the hell did that happen?" Angel asked with her mouth hanging open. "It's a long story. Besides, me being a girl isn't the only development." I said shrugging off the trench coat. Angel's eyes went wide as she saw my stomach. "Dude, you're pregnant too?" she asked. "Yeah, remember when I went missing?" I asked. Angel nodded her head as she sat back down next to me. "Bishop took me and experimented on me. He turned me into a girl and then a week later got me pregnant." I said. Angel gave me a hug after I told her. "So how far along are you?" she asked. "Four months and I'm having twins." I said with a smile playing with my hair. "Wow, no wonder you are so big." Angel said.

I laughed as I absently rubbed my stomach a smile forming on my face. "We have got to womanize you." Angel said. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked. "Come on Mikey, it'll be fun." Angel said. "Oh alright but nothing to drastic, who am I kidding this is me we are talking about." I said. Angel grinned and went into her bag and pulled out some various things. "So can you teach me what to do with my hair? It is driving me crazy!" I said blowing the hair from my face. "It's easy enough to do. I can teach you how to French braid and regular braid." April said. I smiled and nodded as Angel continued taking stuff out of her bag. "Um Angel, what is all this stuff?" I asked.

"I am going to teach you how to do your make up." Angel said happily. "Angel, I'm a turtle. A ninja one too." I pointed out. "I know; I just want to see you in some eye shadow and some other stuff. Come on Mike you are a teenage girl, well a pregnant teenage girl, Raph will be speechless when he sees you." Angel said. I blushed at the thought of Raph and I got all hot and horny. I nodded giving them permission to give me a makeover. I took off my bandanna so they can have it.

They were doing my make up for over an hour before they said that I could look. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked April and Angel did a fantastic job. The orange eye shadow made my baby blue eyes pop. They had used my bandanna as a head band and had dyed some of my hair. Here and there, there were streaks of orange and red. They had also painted my nails an alternating red and orange.

"Now Mikey, I know that you guys don't usually wear any clothes except for when you head out in the middle of the day, I picked something out for you. It is big enough to fit your shell and your growing stomach." April said. I cocked my head to the left as April went into her bedroom for something. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this Angel?" I asked the purple head girl. Angel giggled right as April stepped back into the room with an orange and red dress that went straight down to the floor.

"April, it's beautiful, but what's this for?" I asked. "Casey and I are doing something special for you and Raphael. I know we don't have to do this but we want to do this. Technically we are giving all of you a date night." April said. Soon there was a knock on the door and Casey and Raph were standing at the entrance. Raph's mouth dropped at the sight of me before he rushed over to gather me in his arms and twirled me around.

"Raph, put me down." I managed to say. "Wow, they really did you up really pretty." Raph whispered in my ear. "You don't look too bad yourself." I whispered back. "Okay, you too love birds you guys should get going or you will miss the movie." April grinned. "We are going to see a movie?" I asked with a grin. "Yeah, can you believe these two?" Raph asked. "I know, so are we going on the Shell Cycle?" I asked. "Well yeah." Raph said as we climbed onto the motorcycle. "Mikey, hold tight enough so you don't fall off, just not to tight so won't hurt the kids." Raph said with a grin. I smiled as I clung to his shell after I put on the helmet.

We got to the drive in movie but instead of sitting with the rest of the people in the movie we climbed to the top of the nearest building and watched from there. I was curled into Raph's side watching the silly romantic comedy. Why do you ask, April bought the tickets.

"Hey Mike, I know that this is really silly but this seems to be the perfect time. You see I had a talk with Master Splinter, I asked him a very important question. Now I am going to ask you. Michelangelo Hamoto, will you marry me?" Raph asked pulling out a ring. "Oh, Raph, of course. I can't imagine my life without you Raph." I said. Raph gave me a heated kiss before slipping the perfectly fitted ring on my second finger. "Thank you Mike, you complete my world. Even if you are stuck as a girl. You have opened up the option for children." he said. "I think I am. If so I would change my name slightly to keep my nickname." I said. Raph quirked an eye ridge at my statement question. "Michela." I said with a smile. "That actually works. So what are we going to do with everything that says Michelangelo?" Raph asked with a smirk. I slapped him playfully and we totally ignored the movie and left the movie.

On the ride home I couldn't help but stare at my new engagement ring even when we walked into the lair. Don and Leo were on the couch watching a movie and Splinter had already gone to bed. Raph and I went to the couch and I snuggled in close to him watching another movie, that is before Leo spotted the ring on my finger.

"Um, Mike what's on your finger?" Leo asked. I smiled wide as well as Raph before either of them caught on. "Raph, did you really pop the question?" Don asked with a smile. "Mike, what did you do to your hair?" Leo asked noticing the red and orange streaks. "First yes he did, second I didn't do it, Angel did it." I said. "I don't care what you guys think, I think it looks sexy." Raph growled. Leo backed away figuratively speaking but Don grabbed my hand to see the ring. Leo looked over Don's shoulder to see as well. "That is really pretty, Raph you did good." Don said looking back up. "Thanks bro." Raph said with a smile.

"Donnie, I have a feeling that this change is permanent." I said all of a sudden. "If you want I can take a blood sample." Don offered. I nodded as he helped me off of the couch and walked with me into the make shift lab.

"How are you doing Mike?" Don asked. "I'm feeling absolutely giddy Donnie. I don't think I want to go back to the way I was before. I can bring the next generation Don." I said with a smile. "Alright, I'm just going to take some blood and run some tests on it. I'll let you know in the morning." he said. I nodded I had placed my left hand on my distended belly while Don took my right arm to take a quick sample. After he let me go I went to go and raid the kitchen. I felt in the mood for pizza with some chocolate sauce and barbeque sauce. I've been craving a lot of chocolate. After I had finished with the delectable pizza I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Babe, whatcha eating?" Raph asked nuzzling my neck. "Something that probably sounds disgusting but was delicious." I replied turning around and gave Raph a kiss. "Why do you taste like pizza, chocolate and barbeque?" Raph asked. "It was one of my weird cravings. I have actually been craving chocolate. I wonder if that's normal to be craving just one thing." I wondered. "Probably now come on I bet you are exhausted." Raph said lifting me up bridal style. "But first to the bathroom darling. I have to go for the millionth time today." I said as Raph set me down. "God, the bathroom is becoming your friend." he said. "You try having two babies squishing down on your bladder." I said. I walked away before Raph to go and do my business before heading to bed. I walked into the bedroom we now share and crawled in next to Raph and went instantly to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raph's P.O.V (Mikey is 8 months pregnant)

I was curled around Mikey when I was woken up by a kick to my hand. A smile grew on my face as I pressed a kiss to Mike's head before I got out of bed. I headed down the stairs to see the light in the dojo on. I stepped in to see Leo going through some katas. He stopped when I walked in and looked over to me.

"You okay Raph?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I just want to practice with you. Is that alright fearless?" I asked with a smirk. "Sure, so why are you up early?" Leo asked. "I woke up to feel a kick. Leo it was amazing you just can't describe it." I said as we went through the katas. "I can imagine. I'm happy for you and Mikey Raph, I really am." Leo said. I couldn't help but grin as we went through an hour more of katas. Pretty soon Donnie came in with Mikey for another ultrasound. I looked over at Leo who stopped and followed Don and Mike into the infirmary.

"You okay, Mike?" I asked. "Yeah, they just started kicking really hard. But I am getting tired of not being able to move like I did." she said. Don helped Mikey lay on the table and started to get her ready for another ultrasound. Without any of us realizing Master Splinter came in right behind Leo. "How are you today my daughter?" Sensei asked. "Tired, but that's normal right Donnie?" Mike asked. "Of course. Now from my calculations twins aren't usually carried to full term, they are usually born a month to two months earlier. So today we are just going to see how they are doing. And to see how far along they are." Don said. I moved next to Mike and sat next to her holding her hand while Don put the jell over the softened plastron.

"I hate this stuff Don; couldn't you heat it up before you put it on me?" Mikey asked. "Sorry Mikey, let's get this over with." Don said. Mikey nodded and I pressed a kiss to her head as Don powered up the machine. Don started moving the wand over Mikey's bump and an image of the twins showed up on the screen. "They look like they are growing really good. I would say another couple of weeks or so Mikey." Don said as a baby kicked the wand. "Can you tell the genders yet or do we have to wait till they are born?" I asked. "Sorry Raph, but we are going to have to wait till they are born." Don said.

I helped Mikey up just as her stomach growled. "Sounds like somebody is hungry." I said with a smile. "Shut it Raph, you try eating for three instead of yourself." Mikey growled at me. I shook my head as I took her into the kitchen. I have grown to make something with chocolate with everything, for some reason the babies really want it. Mikey gave me a smile as I handed her a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with a glass of chocolate milk. "Do you think the chocolate thing means something?" I asked. "I'm not sure, why don't you ask Donnie. But all I know is that they think that it tastes fantastic." Mikey said.

Mikey's P.O.V.

After breakfast we went to morning practice and I sat on the side again meditating. In the middle of training I was helped up by Master Splinter and then went to the bathroom. Right as I got there something wet leaked out of me and I calmly walked back to the dojo.

"Guys, my water broke." I said. Don stopped and dropped his bo and raced to me as a contraction hit my body. I doubled over and screamed. "Easy Mikey, we are just going to go into the lab and get you set up." Don said. I got into the lab and was lying down on the bed. "Raph, call April and Casey. Leo, go boil some water and Master Splinter just hold her hand." Donnie said. Another contraction hit fifteen minutes later and it was just as bad as the first. When I was screaming I heard people rushing over to us. Soon Raph, April and Casey were in the room with us.

"Hey Mike, how you doing?" April said. "As good as can be expected." I said with a small smile. "Donnie, how far along are the contractions?" she asked. "About fifteen minutes." Don answered. "Holy…this is going fast." April said. April was coaching me to breathe and Raph sat there holding my hand. Ten minutes later another wracked through my body. "Just breathe, alright." I heard through the pain. It stopped and I started to breathe heavily my eyes closed for a minute. I felt a hand rubbing my head; I opened my eyes to see Raph give a rare smile he only usually reserves for me.

"You're doing great Mikey. You are almost ready." Donnie said. "Can't you just take them out now?" I asked. "Your body isn't ready to deliver yet." he answered. I groaned and fell back on the pillow, I am completely exhausted but I can't go to sleep just yet. Pretty soon another contraction hit and I screamed again. But this time I didn't have much of a break between them, they started to come close together.

"Okay Mikey, when I tell you to push you push got it?" Don asked. I nodded and I felt my legs being lifter and spread apart. I had to remind myself that I was with my brothers and that I was safe. "Leo, Master Splinter, go and get some blankets. Okay Mikey I want you to push." Don told me. So I did with all my might. When I stopped I slumped back against the pillows. I pushed again with everything my tired body could. "You're doing Mikey, I can see a head." Don said. I pushed again and Don pulled out the first baby. "This one is a girl." Don said after a minute. He handed the little girl over to April, who wrapped her in a blanket. I pushed again and five minutes later the other baby came out. "This one is a boy." Don said wrapping him up in a blanket.

Don took them away so he could check them out and soon loud screams filled the room. "They got some lungs on them." Casey commented. "Well they are Mikey's kids." April said. "So what have you decided Mike?" Raph asked. I looked at him sleepily and smiled. "The little girl's name is Carissa Keiko and the little boy's name is Luca Keizo." I said. "Those are beautiful names my daughter." Master Splinter said. I looked over at him to see him holding Carissa.

"I think Mike should give them their first bottle, while Leo and I go make sure the nursery is up and running." Don said. "Alright." I said sleepily. Raph was holding Luca and I held Carissa and I noticed that my daughter has my eyes. Carissa's hair is blonde just like mine and Luca looked like Casey, he has black hair but my eyes. Both of them have my skin color. Soon April came back in and handed Raph and I the bottles and we fed them. Once they were finished I handed Carissa over to April. Raph and April then went to put them to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Don's P.O.V.

Once I made sure that Carissa and Luca were sleeping I saw that Mikey was fast asleep in the infirmary. I shook my head when I saw that Raph was curled up next to Mikey. I went over and put a blanket over them both and went to join Leo in my room. Leo was sitting on the bed reading a book. I sat next to him and we kissed.

"So when are we going to tell the others about our little miracle?" Leo asked. He placed a hand over my stomach. "I'm not sure, but we are going to have to tell them soon." I said. I found out about a week ago that I was pregnant. Apparently I have the reproductive system of girls and I was totally not expecting this. I placed my hand on my stomach as I leaned in against Leo. Leo wrapped his arms around me kissed my neck. I turned towards him and kissed him with everything I had and then I heard the distant crying.

"That is going to be us in eight months." I said. "And I am not looking forward to it." Leo said. Suddenly he was on top of me and kissing the day lights out of me. I was moaning by the time he got to my neck. "I can see why Raph was ecstatic about the Mikey when they began to kiss like this." Leo said. "Pregnancy does enhance sensations." I moaned out. I started to chur and Leo was definitely responding to it. Sooner than I thought Leo was inside of me and I was definitely in heaven now. Thirty minutes later he collapsed on top of me and I purred in pure bliss.

"Do you think it will be an egg or live birth like Carissa and Luca?" Leo asked. "I am not sure, it is too early to tell." I responded tiredly. "I hope that it will be healthy though." Leo said. "Me too." I said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Leo's arms.

The next morning I woke up and I immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Are you okay Donnie?" I hear someone say. I turned around to see Mikey standing there holding Carissa. "Yeah I'm fine." I said wiping my mouth. "Are you sure? Because if you're not you not you don't get to hold Carissa or Luca." Mikey said. "Seriously, I'm fine. But I have to tell you something." I said. "Okay, what about?" she asked. "Apparently you're not the only one who can reproduce." I said. "Wait, you're pregnant?" Mikey asked. "Yeah," I said. "How far along are you?" she asked. "A month." I said. Mikey smiled and gave me hug and I had to be careful of the baby in her arms.

"Does anyone else know?" Mikey asked. "Just you and Leo of course. I should probably tell the others soon." I said. "Yeah, well take it from me; you won't be able to hide for much longer." Mikey said. "I know, I guess we will have to them today at breakfast." I said. Mikey smiled and nodded. "Hey do want to go and grab Luca so I can feed them?" Mikey asked. "Of course." I said. We walked out of the bathroom and into the nursery and I picked up the squirrelly infant.

"Hey Luca, I'm your Uncle Don, let's get you something to eat with your mom and sister." I said. "Geez Donnie, I don't think he can understand you just yet. He is only a day old." Mikey said. I smiled and tickled Luca a little get a small little giggle from him. Mikey smiled and we went into the kitchen.

"There should be some bottles in the fridge." I said. "Thanks, should we heat them up some?" Mikey asked. "Yes, but not too much." I said. I pulled out a small pot and filled it with some warm water. Mikey pulled out the two bottles and placed them in the pot. "We should probably wait about five minutes." I said. "Alright, Carissa let go of my hair." Mikey said. I smiled at the little girl that had her small little hand wrapped around my sister's hair.

"Mikey you need to be more gentle and possible put your hair up or get it cut." I said. "I might just do that after I get out of the shower after these two go down for their nap." Mikey said. I smiled as I went over and grabbed the bottles, I tossed one to Mikey who easily caught it. The babies began to gurgle happily as we began to feed them.

Soon Raph and Leo came into the kitchen. "So that's why you didn't get me up." Raph said. "Hey, Don was already up so I asked if he wanted to help me out. I need to get breakfast going." Mikey said. "I can take her so you so you can do that." Raph said. Mikey handed Carissa over to Raph as she got up and started to make breakfast. "So how is little Luca treating you?" Leo asked. "He's good, I think he's getting tired." I said. I looked down at Luca to see his eyes beginning to close. "Before he falls asleep burp him." Mikey said. I did and Luca burped leaving a little dribble down my shell. "Sorry should have warned ya bro." Raph said.

I smiled as Leo wiped up the dribble on my shell. I stood up and Raph followed me as we put the twins down for their nap. "So, do you have something to tell us Donnie?" Raph asked. "Why would you think that Raph?" I asked. "Because to tell you the truth bro, you look different. Almost like Mikey in her early months of being pregnant." Raph said. "That's because I am." I said. "How is that even possible?" Raph asked. "I'm not sure but I am." I said. "So when are you going to tell Master Splinter?" Raph asked. "As soon as I can." I said. Raph nodded and we went back into the kitchen.

"So does everybody know?" Leo asked. "Almost, Master Splinter, April and Casey don't know yet." I said. "This is like a dream come true. We always thought that we would always be alone and have no kids but look at us now. I have twins and Donnie is going to be having a baby so we're not going to be alone." Mikey said. Raph had walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "So true but you know I couldn't be happier." Raph said.

"Who knew our big tough brother could be a big softie?" I asked. "Hey I'm not afraid to hit you." Raph said. "You wouldn't hit a pregnant turtle would you?" I asked with a smile. "No, I wouldn't." Raph said with a sigh. "Good, otherwise you wouldn't get any for a while." Mikey said. "You wouldn't." Raph said. "I would." she said. We all laughed until Master Splinter came into the kitchen.

"Good morning my children." Master Splinter said. "Good morning Sensei." we greeted. "Michela how are Carissa and Luca this morning?" Master Splinter asked. "They are taking a nap." Mikey responded. "Speaking of babies, Master Splinter, Don and I having something to tell you." Leo said. "What is it my sons?" he asked. "Well somehow Leo and I are expecting a little one as well." I said. "How did this happen?" Master Splinter asked. "Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…" Mikey started to say before Raph slapped her upside the head. "That's not what he means." Raph said.

"Anyway, we are speculating that I was born with a reproductive system." I said. "I see, so how far along are you my son?" Master Splinter asked. "About a month along." I said. "Alright, we will have to be careful. Michela, you will help your brother out I hope." Splinter said. "Of course Sensei." Mikey said. "Now as for training, Donatello you will do everything I did for Michela. You will do katas with us but no pair fighting. When you get further along then you will do the meditative sessions." Master Splinter said. "Of course Sensei." I said.

"Now Michela, since the twins have been born you will join us back in training. However I understand if you need to leave I understand." Master Splinter said. "Thank you Sensei. Do you mind if I bring in the baby monitor?" Mikey asked. "Of course not, my daughter. Now what is for breakfast?" Master Splinter asked. "Eggs, hash browns, bacon, and French toast." Mikey said. "Sounds good, my daughter." Sensei said.

After breakfast we were let off of morning training and able to do whatever we need to do. I saw that Mikey had taken my advice and had braided her hair and not an hour later April, Casey and Angel showed up.


	7. please read

**I have a question for all my readers of this story. Should Donnie lay an egg or live birth? Please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Donnie's P.O.V.

April and Casey showed up in the lair after we had our morning training. "Hey, how are the little ones doing?" April asked. "They are taking a nap; in fact they might be ready for a feeding." Mikey said. "I'll help." Raph said. "I have to talk to you, April." I said. I took April into my lab and I closed the door.

"What is it, Donnie?" April asked. "Well, you know how Mikey being a girl and all was a miracle?" I asked. "Yeah, how is this relevant?" she asked. "Well, kind of. I'm pregnant." I said. "What?!" she asked. "Well, I will tell you that I didn't experiment on myself if that's what you are thinking of. What my theory is that I was born with a female reproductive system." I said. "Wow that is a miracle. You didn't notice anything earlier like ten or fourteen?" she asked. "No, I felt normal. No periods or anything like that." I said.

We sat there for a minute in an awkward silence until she spoke up. "So what now?" April asked. "Well, I'm not exactly sure if it will be an egg or a live birth. I think the best way to find out is to probably do an ultrasound." I said. "Okay, first things first, have you been having morning sickness?" she asked. "Yes, why is that important?" I asked. "No reason I was just out of curiosity. Now lay back on the table." April said.

When I did the rest of the family came into the lab. "So what are you guys doing?" Casey asked. "Well, trying to find out whether or not Donnie is going to be having an egg or a live birth." April said. "Wait, Donnie's pregnant?" Casey asked. Casey's face filled with confusion. "Yes Casey, I'm pregnant. I don't really want to explain it to you." I said. April used the wand and the jell, and now I know why Mikey complained about how cold it was.

"So, what's the verdict April?" Leo asked. "I'm not exactly sure; we are going to have to talk to Leatherhead about it." April said. "What is it?" I asked slightly panicked. "Calm down bro. Just take a deep breath." Mikey said. I nodded and I looked at the screen with April. I was hoping with two sets of eyes to see what I was looking for.

"So, what do you think, Donnie?" Leo asked behind me. "I'm not sure, it might be too soon to tell that." I said. Leo wrapped his arms around me as we both looked at the tiny blob on the screen. "So, that is our child." Leo said. "Yes it is, I couldn't be more happier." I said with a smile.

"Just wait until you have to actually give birth. Then you will see why I was screaming and almost breaking Raph's hand." Mikey said. "Well, that was just about the only comfort I could give you." Raph said. The each had one of the little turtles. At the moment you when you first glance at them you can't really tell them apart except by hair color. Carissa has blonde hair where Luca has black hair.

"Soon, they are going to have a cousin to play with." I said. "Which reminds me, Casey and I got something for our favorite niece and nephew. Babe, can you go and grab the boxes from the van?" April asked. "April, you didn't have to." Mikey said. "No I didn't, I wanted to. Besides, you might appreciate these a lot more once you see it." April said. Pretty soon Casey came back with a couple of boxes. Inside those boxes were a playpen, a bunch of toys and a baby monitor.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this." Mikey said. "Nonsense Mikey, this way when you guys are training you can watch over the kids without leaving the room." April said. Mikey gave April a hug even though Luca was in her arms. "God, I can't believe that I'm crying. I thought I only had to deal with that when I was pregnant." Mikey said. "Nope, sorry to disappoint you Mike, but you are going to have to deal with normal hormones of women as well as periods." April said.

"I think we should leave the room so April can explain to Michela about the joys of womanhood." Master Splinter said. Mikey handed Luca to Leo and we left the lab for them to talk.

"I so do not want to be Mikey right now." Leo said. "So true, I wonder if she could handle all of that." Raph said. "I sure hope so." I said.

Mikey's P.O.V.

As I was listening to April my eyes got wider and wider. "You mean that every month I need to wear pants and a pad?" I asked my voice as high as a squeak. "Yes Mikey, I know it seems scary but I will be here for you." April said. "Are you sure that I will be the same?" I asked. "Well, considering you gave birth the way human girls I would say yes." April said. "Aw man, will it start soon?" I asked. "It should probably be within 6 to 8 weeks since you are not breastfeeding." April said. "Well it is kind of hard for me to because of the shell." I said sadly. "It's alright Mikey and I also got these for you guys. I guess Leo and Raph will have to share them." April said.

She handed me a smaller box and when I got a closer look at it I blushed. The box was a box of condoms. "April, how did you even get some big enough for Raph?" I asked. "You don't want to know. Let's just say if you get Casey drunk enough he will tell you anything." April said. "Oh god, well thank you, I don't think I want to go through that again for a long while." I said. "I can believe that, well we should probably head back out so you can see your babies again." April said. I nodded and we walked out of the lab and Leo handed me Luca who began to coo and grabbed my bandanna tails.

"Aw, you are being a cutie. Aren't you little Luca." I said. I started tickling his tummy and he started to giggle like when Donnie did it this morning. Then Carissa started to gurgle at me from Raph's arms. "Are you jealous that mommy is paying attention to your little brother Cari?" Raph asked. "Cari?" I asked. "Yeah, it's her nickname. I thought she could use one." he said. I smiled and the twins began to cry.

"I think they are in need of a diaper change." I said. "Oh yeah, they are stinky." Don said. Raph and I took the kids into the nursery and changed their diapers then we gave them a bath. Once their bath was done we were wet and the kids were hungry. "Leo, Don can you feed them while we dry off?" I asked. My hair was in my face and was dripping down my face. Leo and Don were laughing as they took the kids from us.

"So, we're now alone in the bathroom. Do you want to have some fun?" Raph asked. "Raphie, I love you and all but I gave birth yesterday. I am still really sore." I said. Raph pouted and then looked back up at me. "What was that box that you tossed in our room earlier?" he asked. "April decided to be helpful with the whole pregnancy thing. She got condoms for you." I said while blushing. Raph started to stutter so I did the only thing I could do, I kissed him. He kissed me back and then pinned me to the wall. He pulled away and gave me the smile that he reserves only for me.

"In a week if you are feeling up to it, okay Mikey." he said. "Alright, let's go and get our babies from our brothers before they corrupt them." I said with a smile. "Shell yeah; I will not have a son and daughter of mine be stuck up like Leo." Raph said. When we walked out the twins were sitting up and playing with some of the toys that April and Casey got them.

"Guys, this is just amazing, they are progressing really fast. Usually it takes a couple months for infants to even sit up and hold their heads up." Don said. "So that means we need to really baby proof the lair." Leo said. "So when do you think that they will crawl?" April asked. "Well since they are already sitting up I would say around the next week. And walking probably about a month from now." Don said. "And that means we are going to have to be running around chasing after them." I said sadly. Donnie and Leo chuckled and Raph and I looked at them.

"Don't laugh; you guys are going to be us in about nine months." Raph said. "Man, he is right. Except I think there will only be one." Don said. I smiled and Raph smiled and I sat on the floor with my children and when they saw me they started to immediately try to scoot towards me. I couldn't help but smile really wide when they did. I knew that this was just the beginning of something greater.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Donnie's P.O.V.

I have been pregnant for five months now and we now know that I will be having a live birth and not laying an egg. But unlike Mikey I will only be having one baby. I woke up this morning to realize that I didn't have any morning sickness. I knew that the others were up by now as well. I got out of bed and heard the twins were being very loud. I walked into the living room to see Raph was tossing Luca in the air. I smiled and walked into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea considering Leo has hidden my coffee even though I know Raph has had someone every day because I could smell it.

"Hey Donnie, how are you two today?" Mikey asked. "Good, I could really use a cup of coffee though." I said. "Well if I couldn't have sugar you can't have caffeine." she said. "Fine, what's for breakfast?" I asked. "Pancakes, is there anything particular that you are craving my dear brother?" Mikey asked. "Well, is there a way you can add fruit to mine?" I asked. "Of course, apples, strawberries or blueberries?" Mikey asked. "How about apples." I said. Mikey smiled and nodded and went to work. Carissa was sitting in a high chair munching happily on a breadstick.

"Hey there Cari, how is my niece today?" I asked. She gurgled happily at me and held her arms up, she wanted to be held. So I picked her up and tickled her a bit. I set her back down as Leo came in. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Hey Donnie, how are you two doing?" Leo asked. "We are doing great, I think April may be stopping by later to help me with an ultrasound." I said. "Cool, what is Mikey making, it smells great." Leo said.

"That my dear brother is the smell of pancakes with sausage and hash browns. Would you like anything in your pancakes? I'm putting apples in Donnie's." Mikey said. "I'm good; I think I just have regular old pancakes. It smells good though sis." Leo said. Soon Raph came in with Luca and Splinter.

"Hey babe, is breakfast almost done?" Raph asked kissing Mikey on the cheek. "Almost," she responded. Raph put Luca in a high chair on the other side of the table and gave him a breadstick. "So I take it that they are teething?" I asked. "Yeah, woke the both of us last night. Master Splinter was the one who suggested that they will help." Raph said. I nodded and then Mikey handed me my apple pancakes. My stomach growled and I felt the baby kick.

"Wow that felt weird." I said. "What's wrong Donnie?" Leo asked. Leo looked at me with concern filling his eyes. "The baby kicked." I said. "Seriously?" Leo asked. Mikey and Raph smiled and Leo placed a hand on my belly. After about a second the baby kicked again. Leo's eyes grew wide as a smile grew on his face.

"See, that's how I felt bro." Raph said. "It is indescribable." Leo said. "Well, it kind of feels like a flutter at first, right Donnie?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, but it doesn't really hurt." I said. Mikey nodded and we all sat down for breakfast. After breakfast April and Casey showed up.

Leo's P.O.V.

The last couple months I have tried to do as much meditating as I can because once the baby is born I don't think Don and I will have a lot of sleep. Raph and Mikey haven't been getting a lot of sleep but I have noticed that they take naps around the same time the twins do.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" April asked as her and Casey showed up. "Nothing much, just thinking that in a couple months Don and I are not going to be getting a lot of sleep. You guys might have to help Donnie babysit while we go on a patrol tonight." I said. "Is Mikey ready to go out?" she asked. "She seems to have lost the weight she gained from carrying the twins but we shall be gone for only a couple hours and then Raph and I will go out again." I said. "If you think that Michela will go for it." April said. I nodded but was wondering if my now sister would be able to be away from the twins.

April walked away and went over to the twins who were playing in a pen that Raph set up in the living room. Donnie then walked up to me and hugged me. "Are you doing okay, Leo?" he asked. "Shouldn't I be asking you that love? You are the one who is expecting." I said. "I know, you just look worried is all." Donnie said. "About what? You know that you can always talk to me." he said. "I know, I'm just worried about Mikey. Do you think that she will be able to leave the kids for a couple of hours?" I asked. "It is Mikey that we're talking about. She will probably be okay for a couple of hours. But keep an eye on her; Luca and Cari don't need to see her hurt." Donnie said. "Of course Don, between me and Raph I'm sure nothing will happen to her." I said.

Don gave me a kiss and before I could go any further he broke away first. "Talk to Mikey about this, see what her thoughts are about this. Then from there plan for three for a patrol or only two." Donnie said. "That's actually a really good idea." I said. I hugged Donnie and went over to Mikey and Raph who were getting ready to put the twins down for their nap.

"What's up Leo?" Mikey asked. "I need to talk to you about something." I said. "Alright, hey Donnie, do you think you can help Raph put the twins down for their nap?" she asked. "Of course, you go and talk to Leo." Donnie said. "Thanks," Mikey said. Then I took Mikey into the kitchen so we could talk.

"What did you want to talk about Leo?" Mikey asked. "Michela, it's about patrol tonight. How do you feel about joining us tonight?" I asked. "What about the twins? Who is going to watch them?" she asked slightly worried. "Donnie is going to be staying behind with April and Master Splinter." I said. "I don't know, I just don't want to leave them just yet Leo." Mikey said crossing her arms and turning away. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I know you feel that way sis, Luca and Carissa are six months old and you haven't been out of the lair since you and Raph got engaged. You don't have to spend the entire time out with us. Donnie came up with the idea that you can spend a couple of hours with us and then come home to the kids." I said. "I just don't know Leo. I know you mean well bro, but can I just think about and let you know. I just need to think." she said. "That's okay, I know just think about it sis." I said. "Thanks bro." she said. She gave me a hug and walked out of the kitchen and then pretty soon Raph came in with his arms crossed.

"What did you talk to Mikey about?" Raph asked. "Just wanted to talk to her about coming with us tonight for a couple of hours." I said. "Then why did she look confused?" he asked. "I have no idea. Listen Raph, I didn't mean to make her confused. I just don't want her to be scared to come out with us. She hasn't left the lair in almost a year, I was just worried." I said. "I know I'm worried as well. Do you want me to talk to her, see if I can get her to open up?" Raph asked. "If you think it will help. You know, ever since we rescued Mikey from Bishop you seem to be a lot calmer." I said. Raph looked at me and smirked.

"That's what happens when Mikey gets turned into a girl, she is a lot more sensitive than before so I have to be calmer. I let all my anger out on purple dragons though, so don't worry about me." Raph said. "Hey, I'm the older brother, I always worry." I said. Raph smirked and walked away before calling over his shoulder. "Don't worry about Mikey, I'll talk to her." Raph said. I nodded and went to make myself some tea before I go and meditate in the dojo.

Raph's P.O.V.

I walked into the nursery to see Mikey standing by Cari's crib. I walked up and wrapped my arms around her. "Tell me what's wrong Mikey." I said. "I'm scared, I'm scared that without me around Bishop will come back and take them from me. I don't want to take that chance Raphie." she said. Mikey turned around in my arms and buried her head into my shoulder. I placed my hand in her hair and held her close.

"I know Mikey, we won't let that bastard touch them. I promise Mikey." I said holding her tight. "But what if he comes when we aren't home? What if Donnie, April and Master Splinter can't get out in time and our kids are taken from us? I don't know what I would do if they were taken from me." Mikey cried. I started to rub her shell and that's when I want to beat the shit out of Bishop for scaring Mikey like that.

"There's no need to worry Mikey. Leo, Donnie, April, Casey, Master Splinter and I won't let anything happen to Luca and Carissa." I said. I held her tight as she cried into my shoulder. "If it makes you feel better do you want to stay here until you feel comfortable enough to come out with us again?" I asked. "Leo won't be mad with me?" she asked. "Absolutely not, he understands. Leo is just worried about you is all. I don't want you to be scared of going topside though." I said. "I know, I don't want to either, it's just I'm scared of something happening to them." she said. I turned her around and had her look at her sleeping babies.

"Look at them Mikey, you carried them for eight months, now look they are six months old and they are going like weeds. These two kids have squirmed their way into my heart and I will stop at nothing to protect them from our enemies." I said into her ear. I kissed her and held her a little bit longer. She soon fell asleep so I carried her to our room and laid her on the bed and tucked her in. I went back down to watch the kids from the doorway.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Leo standing there. "So do you know what wrong with Michela?" Leo asked. "To be honest I don't blame her. She is scared that if she left that Bishop will storm the lair and take the kids from her." I said. "Shell, we need to take him down somehow so she won't feel so scared of leaving the lair without these two." he said. I nodded and looked and my older brother.

"So, what are going to do about tonight?" I asked. "We'll take Casey with us. We will leave Mikey here until she is ready. I'm not going to force her to do anything she isn't ready to do. She's a mom, Luca and Carissa take priority, and their safety takes priority, Donnie's as well. We won't stay out late tonight though." Leo said. I nodded and we went back into the living as I grabbed the extra baby monitor with me. I have to admit, I agree with Mikey. I'm a little apprehensive about leaving myself, but I do it to protect my kids.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Donnie's P.O.V.

I was now seven months pregnant and it was getting very hard to move about the lair. The twins were now six months old and are now toddling around the lair. They could now say simple words and have yet to put together sentences but I'm thinking that they would be doing that by their first birthday or possibly their second.

"How you doing, Donnie?" Leo asked. I was on the couch nursing a cup of tea watching TV with Mikey. "Tired, I need to go to the bathroom, help me up will ya?" I asked. Leo helped me up off the couch and I walked into the bathroom. The baby began kicking again as I walked out and went into the kitchen. Raph was in there with the twins giving them lunch.

"Is the little turtle giving you some grief bro?" Raph asked. "A little. Do we have some strawberry ice cream?" I asked. "Yeah, April brought another gallon down the other day." Raph said. I went and grabbed a bowl and filled it with the delectable ice cream.

Out of nowhere the alarms blared throughout the lair. "What the shell is going on?" I asked. "It's Bishop." Leo said. Mikey's face paled and Raph quickly grabbed bags for the twins and we headed up to the garage.

"Hurry up; we need to get out of here." Mikey said. "We will my daughter, they do not know about our warehouse entrance. Donatello you need to calm down. It is not good for the child." Master Splinter said. I nodded and put my hand on my swollen belly. Raph climbed in behind the wheel and we drove out of there.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked. "How about the farmhouse. When we get there we can tell April and Casey and they can meet us up there." Leo suggested. "Excellent my son. Now Raphael, may I suggest that we get there quickly but without announcing our presence." Sensei said. Raph nodded and we got out of there quickly but quietly.

I fell asleep with Leo by my side and he was keeping an eye on the twins. My dreams were filled with horrible nightmares about having my child ripped out of me while I was strapped to an exam table. When I woke up I was gasping for breath with my hand flying to my stomach. I sighed in relief when I realized that Raph was still driving and I noticed that we were getting close to the Farmhouse.

"Are you okay babe?" Leo asked. "Just a bad dream." I said. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "Not right now. How are the twins?" I asked. "They seemed to be sleeping. Those stuffed animals were a good distraction. I really need the thank April for them." Leo said. "Guys, we're almost there." Raph said. Suddenly Mikey screamed and sat up.

"Mikey it's okay, it was just a dream." Leo said. I looked over at my little sister to see tears in her eyes. "Where are Luca and Carissa? Please tell me that Bishop didn't get them." she said.

"Mama," Luca said tiredly. Mikey shot out of her seat and picked her son up. "It was all a dream. Just a horrible dream. It's alright baby I got you." Mikey said. "Mikey, sit down." Leo said. Mikey did and just held her son while Carissa was still asleep sucking on a binky.

Soon we pulled up to the farmhouse. "I'll give April and Casey a call. It might be better to just stay here until our little one is born." Leo said. I nodded and all of us climbed out of the van. Master Splinter was holding Carissa and Raph had grabbed the bags. I helped Mikey set up a playpen for the twins for them to sleep in and then Leo came in with the rest of our hastily packed bags.

"So what did April and Casey say?" I asked. "They will be here tomorrow with some essentials. They were hiding in the alley when I called. Apparently Bishop is after Mikey not the twins. They don't know why but they could see a whole bunch of people looking pissed about something." Leo said. Leo wrapped his arms around me and Raph wrapped his around Mikey.

"My children, we are safe for now. However we need to talk about something." Master Splinter said. We sat down me with a little help from Leo. "What is it Sensei?" Leo asked. "Sense we may be here for a while, I would like to set some ground rules. Michela, Raphael, please make sure that Luca and Carissa are not seen. And this last request goes for all of you. Please refrain from your usual activities when I can possibly here it." Master Splinter said. We all blushed and looked to the floor.

Master Splinter chuckled and the twins started to cry. Mikey and Raph looked at Master Splinter. "Go, that is all that I wanted to talk to you about." Sensei said. Mikey and Raph got up and went to check on the twins. Leo stood up and helped me up as well.

"How are you two doing with all this?" Leo asked. "I'll be okay; I just need something to do. Maybe if I give April a call she can see about getting me a laptop and possibly getting some other equipment together so I can see if the baby is fine." I said. "Don't worry about it Donnie, April knows you pretty well. I'm sure that she will get everything you need." Leo said. I nodded and I kissed him but we couldn't really do anything else since we were away from home.

Raph's P.O.V.

Mikey held Carissa as she gave her a bottle. "I wonder why Bishop wants me?" she asked. "I don't know, but I promise that I won't let him take you again." I said. I nodded and Cari fell asleep in the middle of feeding her. "How's Luca doing babe?" she asked. "His diaper needs changing. Don't worry I've got it. You must be exhausted. Go ahead and go to sleep. I will be up here in a few." I said. Mikey nodded and placed Cari in the playpen and crawled into one of the beds. I tucked Luca in as well and then went over and tucked in my mate.

I soon went back downstairs and sat on the couch. "You okay bro?" Leo asked. "I'll be fine once I know that Mikey is fine." I said in a growl. Leo sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I can understand that. How is she doing?" he asked. "She's sleeping; I'm going to be heading up here in a second. I just need to get a breather without waking up the twins. How is Donnie doing?" I asked. "He's worried; we are going to be heading up here soon. Please just listen to Master Splinter on this one bro." Leo said.

I looked at my big brother and chuckled and nodded before going back upstairs. I crawled in next to Mikey and held her. I didn't go to sleep though. I couldn't, not with Bishop possibly being after us. So even though it seemed like I was asleep I was alert and I could hear Mikey breathing, the twins sucking on their binkies. I even heard it when Leo and Donnie came up to bed.

"Who knew that Raph was a spooner?" Leo asked. "I know, it's actually really sweet. Mikey really needs him right now." Donnie said. "She doesn't need just him though. She needs all of us. I will die before letting Bishop get his hands on her again." Leo said. "Come on, let's head to bed. Your child doesn't like to give me peace." Donnie said.

"That's because he's part Leo." I mumbled. "You up Raph?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I can't sleep. I heard everything by the way." I chuckled. Donnie blushed and I noticed that Leo was holding Donnie the same way I was holding Mikey. "You're not going to catch any sleep are you Raph?" Leo asked. "Probably not, go ahead and go to sleep, I'll get you up if anything happens." I said. Leo nodded and they went to sleep. I looked down at Mikey, who was drooling on my chest but I couldn't help but smile and I looked over at the playpen. It was set up next to our bed and I saw that Luca and Carissa were cuddled next to each other. It was kind of cute. Before I knew it the sun was up and I heard the April and Casey come into the house.


	11. please read part 2

**Should Donnie have a girl or a boy? Please vote for your answers!**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raph's P.O.V.

"Yo, anyone home?" Casey called up loudly. "Casey, can't you tell that everyone is asleep? Do you want to wake up the twins?" April asked. I shook my head and walked down the stairs. When they saw me April and Casey smiled and April gave me a hug.

"How are you guys doing?" April asked. "Fine, Mikey freaked out on the way up here from a dream and Donnie had a bad dream as well. Did you bring any coffee with you?" I asked. "Yes, we will have to hide it from Donnie though. It would be bad for the baby." April said. "Did you catch any sleep last night bud?" Casey asked. "No, I couldn't sleep. I just held Mikey all night." I said with a sigh. "Well, let's get some caffeine into your system and then you need to take a nap sometime today. Did the twins wake up sometime in the night?" she asked. "Surprisingly, no. We need to get some bottles ready for when they do." I said.

"We need to get breakfast ready as well. Donnie will be starving with that baby still growing." Casey said. "Hey, it's not like we knew that this could happen to us. But it is a welcome change." I said. "I know, but it is kind of weird." Casey said. "Well, it definitely turned our life upside down." I said. "So, let's get to work on breakfast then, we picked up some stuff for you guys." April said.

Twenty minutes later I heard the twins crying and moving around upstairs. Mikey, Donnie, Leo and Master Splinter were moving around when I got there. Mikey rolled out of bed and stood up.

"Good morning babe." I said. I kissed her and picked up Luca. "Is April and Casey here?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, pulled up a little bit a go. Breakfast is going and I already have bottles ready for these two." I said. "That is why I love you. Let's go and feed these two before they bring any animals into the house." Mikey said.

I looked at Leo and Don to see Leo helping Don out of bed and Master Splinter doing his morning meditation. I walked down the stairs to see April dishing out the plates of food and handed Mikey and I a bottle. The twins are on a mixture of liquids and soft foods now. April has been kind enough to pick up some baby foods for us.

Leo and Donnie joined us at the table and April gave Donnie a hug. "I'm glad you guys got here safely. Bishop was combing the city looking for you guys." April said. "Did they find the lair?" Leo asked. "They didn't when we drove by there." Casey said. "That's good, for now anyway. Let's just hope that they don't find it." I said.

"Good morning my children and Mr. Jones and Miss O'Neil. I see that you have already started breakfast." Master Splinter said. "Good morning Sensei." we said. Master Splinter grabbed his morning cup of tea that April had made for him and sat down with the rest of us at the table.

"Raphael, did you get any sleep last night?" he asked. "No Sensei, I couldn't. I had too much on my mind." I said. Master Splinter gave me a sad smile. "May I hold my grandson?" he asked. I smiled and handed Luca to him. Luca got done with his bottle so he was good for now. Luca looked at Master Splinter and smiled and started playing with his nose.

"Aw, isn't that adorable!" April said. Mikey chuckled as she began to play with Carissa. "Well, that's what we do, we are very adorable." Mikey said. "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about your son and Master Splinter. Though your daughter looks like she will be a handful when she gets older." April said. "Yeah, if she is anything like her mother than she will be." Master Splinter said. "Hey, if she is than so will Luca, though I can see him having a bad temper like his daddy." Mikey said. We laughed and we soon finished breakfast.

Donnie's P.O.V.

Mikey, Raph and Leo were going through some morning practices while I watched the twins with April and Casey's help. I was kind of sorta in a meditative state when April asked me a question.

"I'm sorry April, what did you say?" I asked. "That's alright Donnie. I was just wondering what you think you are having?" April asked. "I have no idea. It is a fifty-fifty shot whether this baby is a boy or a girl." I said as I placed a hand on my distended belly. "Well, what do you hope on having?" she asked. "I don't know, a girl would be nice but a boy would be great as well." I said. "Well, that's good to know, these two are going to have a lot of fun with their cousin in a couple of months." April said. I smiled and nodded and looked over at Casey who was playing with Luca.

"So, when are you two going to get married?" I asked. "He hasn't even proposed yet. So how should I know?" April said. I smiled and laughed as Carissa walked over to me and threw her arms around my neck and giggled. "Is that how you want to play?" I asked her. Carissa giggled again and I began to tickle her. "You will make a great parent Donnie, don't ever doubt that." April said. "I am a little bit worried about everything. But if you have such great confidence than I will just have to take your word for it." I said. "Of course you will, just look at you and Cari. She really likes you." April said.

I looked down at the infant in my arms and smiled. Her big blue eyes were bright with laughter and her short blonde hair was sticking up all over the place. "They do seem to wiggle themselves into the heart don't they." I said. "They sure do." Casey said. "They also have a way of tiring us out in a matter of minutes." April said.

"Just wait until they are older, than you will wonder how I did it with you four." Master Splinter said. "I already wonder how you did it. My kids aren't even a year old yet and I already feel sorry for you Master Splinter." Mikey said. Luca and Carissa saw Mikey and Raph and ran towards them. Luca ran into Mikey's arms and Carissa ran into Raph's arms. "Aw, looks like someone is a daddy's girl and a momma's boy." Casey said. "And we wouldn't have it any other way." Raph said. We smiled and got up and began working on cleaning up the farm house.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leo's P.O.V.

I was asleep next to Donnie when I felt a kick to my hand. I smiled and opened my eyes. I can't believe this was happening to us, that we actually have the chance to expand the family. I opened my eyes to see the sunset coming in through the window and hear the snores of Raph and Mikey on the other side of the room. Luca and Carissa seemed to be fast asleep as well; they were going to grateful for the full nights of sleep. I felt Donnie turn and I looked into his brown eyes and kissed him good morning.

"That's a good way to wake up." Donnie said sleepily.

"I know, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Not for your cooking." He said with a laugh.

"My cooking isn't that bad." I said.

"You burn toast." Donnie said sitting up. He rubbed his stomach and stood up and walked into the bathroom. I sat up and stretched and I heard one of the twins start to fuss. I smiled and walked over to see Luca looking up at me with a smile. I picked him up just as Mikey and Raph woke up.

"Hey, is Luca the only one up?" Mikey asked sitting up and brushing her fingers through her hair. I looked down to see Carissa still sound asleep her chest moving up and down.

"Yep," I said. Mikey and Raph yawned and stood up.

"Raph can help you feed them both and I'll go and get a start on breakfast." Mikey said. Raph just nodded and picked Carissa who was now just waking up and followed me downstairs. April and Casey were already up and had coffee going and Mikey was pulling stuff together for breakfast.

"What are ya making?" I asked. I got to the fridge and pulled out a couple of bottles and heated them up.

"I was thinking French Toast." She said. I nodded and handed the other bottle to Raph and we started to feed the little ones and also got some apple sauce ready too as they were getting bigger appetites. Soon Donnie came into the kitchen as well and April helped him sit down next to me. He was now 8 months pregnant and since it was around the same time Mikey gave birth I was now watching him closely.

"Good morning." Donnie said.

"You need anything?" April asked. Donnie nodded and April gave him a glass of tea which he accepted even though he could smell the coffee and really wanted some of that.

"It smells good Mike." Donnie said. Mikey smiled and handed him a plate that was already done.

"You are a life saver." Donnie said with a smile.

"Hey, I know what it's like, I was with twins and I know I was hungry like all the time." Mikey said.

"That's true," Raph said with a laugh. Mikey stuck his tongue out at him and Raph just laughed as he started to feed Carissa the apple sauce.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I knew Donnie was getting close to his due date and I knew he was ready for it to be over. When I sat down at the table Master Splinter came down after his morning meditation. He happily accepted his plate of breakfast and smiled at all of us. It was getting close to our birthday; I knew that he was planning something for us.

After breakfast all of us separated and went to different places. Raph and I went to the porch and the twins down in the grass to play with each other and enjoy the sunlight and the feel of the grass.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we've been together." Raph said as he held me. I was leaning against him watching Luca and Carissa.

"I know, and now we have twins and Leo and Don are expecting. And we never thought this would be possible." I said. Raph nodded as we watched the twins play in the grass.

"You think they will be like this when they are older?" I asked.

"It's possible, we didn't get along all the time and now we are together." Raph said.

"Yeah, maybe. How many kids do you want?" I asked.

"I don't know, however many you want." I smiled and leaned back and kissed him until Carissa started to cry. I bolted to her side and lifted her up. "What's wrong baby?" I asked even though I knew she couldn't answer me. I sat her down on the porch to see that her knee got scraped. I looked over at Raph who was holding Luca.

"I think they were chasing each other." Raph said.

"She might have tripped and fell and scraped her knee that way." I said picking her up again.

"Come on Cari, let's get you cleaned up." We walked into the house to see Donnie leaning up against Leo but he was looking out the window.

"Is she alright?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and brought her over to him.

"She'll be fine, just a little scrape." I said. Donnie nodded but motioned me to give her to him so I did.

"That isn't too bad. Mike can you go and get a band-aide and some anti-biotic cream?" Donnie asked. I nodded and went and grabbed it. Cari was wiping her eyes when I came back in.

"Mama, hurt." She said pointing to her knee.

"I know baby, but Uncle Donnie gonna make it all better." I said kissing her forehead. I handed the stuff to Donnie and he got her patched up.

"Thanks Donnie," I said.

"It's no problem," he said tiredly rubbing his stomach.

"Do you know how close you are?" I asked sitting on the table with Cari in my lap as I bounced my knee.

"I could be any day now." Leo said.

"That's what I thought, you two need anything?" I asked.

"A glass of milk would be great, and a peanut butter and chocolate sandwich." Donnie said. Leo made a face as did Raph, but I just laughed.

"Alright, what about you Leo?" I asked.

"I'm good with just a glass of water." Leo said. I nodded and handed Carissa to him and went into the kitchen. I made the sandwich and got back to the living room to see Cari sleeping on Leo's stomach.

"I think she made herself tired." I said with a chuckle. Leo nodded and I gingerly picked her up and put her in the playpen where Luca was now sleeping.

"Where's Raph?" I asked.

"He is out practicing with Casey." Leo said. I quirked my eye-ridge and looked at him.

"And you aren't out with them?" I asked. Donnie laughed when he saw where I was getting at.

"I wanted to stay with Donnie." Leo said.

"Dude, I'm here, if anything happened I would have called, now go before I kick your ass." I said.

"Go Leo, I'll be fine, besides I want to spend time with Mikey." Donnie said. Leo nodded and got up but not before he kissed Donnie and left the house.

"You're welcome." I said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, I love him and everything but he needs to relax." Donnie said.

"Have you figured out how your little one is getting into this world?" I asked. Donnie nodded and seemed to blush somewhat.

"I have both parts, so I will deliver like you did." He said. I nodded but smiled.

"So how many kids do you want?" I asked.

"I don't know, I never even thought about it before. But I think maybe three." Donnie said, "What about you?"

"I don't know, I think about the same but I want to wait until the twins are older." I said. Donnie nodded in understanding and we turned to watch the TV together like we used to do when we were younger.


End file.
